fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
The Sand - Bar and Gill! Earl's lovely wife BetsyLou recently inherited a family restaurant and she needs help in preparing dishes for her restaurant, the Sand Bar & Gill!, located in Waterport BetsyLou inherited this restaurant from her ex-husband Gumbo Gary who passed away in a tragic shark wrangling accident last week. BetsyLou is in dire need of help creating some new dishes for her new inheritance and wranglers can help in completing quests. Each quest you complete is another dish that's served at this lovely new place in WaterPort. Each fishing pole has an assortment of signature dishes that require particular fresh fish from the local waters. Completing the quests not only completes the signature dish, but also unlocks pole augments allowing wranglers to catch new breeds of fish and hence more signature dishes. Complete a quest either individually or with a friend. When you complete the catch requirements for a quest, go back to The Sand - Bar and Gill! to drop them off for your dish. The Quests There are a set of four or five quests for each pole. Each 'dish' varies in difficulty - the difficulty hints at the typical number of casts a wrangler may expect to make in order to complete that dish. Completing some quests unlock an augment for that pole, which you can obtain once completing the quest and maxing out the pole. Each augment unlocks another 10 levels to add to your pole, and allows you to begin catching the Augmented Fish (there are at least four fish per pole at levels 57, 64, 73 and 80 - some poles may introduce more fish). The final quest does not unlock anything, but wranglers completing the final dish are awarded the rare Liquid Gold attractant by the Ancient Mariner as a reward for their dedication to the task. Each pole's menu is listed below. Tips to complete each quest is provided on every dish. | | | | | | |- |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| | |valign="top"| |} FAQ How Quests Work Quests can be completed individually or with a friend. Only one quest can be active at a time. Completion of preceding quests will unlock additional quests. Each quest requires a particular pole, so you must fish with this pole in order to have the fish count towards the dish. You can catch required quest fish via Crew Trips, deckhand trips and individual trips. Please note that Captain Trips, Tournament casts and Night Fishing trips do NOT count towards quests. There are no time restrictions. Quests are timed for leaderboard purposes only. The clock begins when the quest starts, and ends when the dish is dropped off at BetsyLou's 'Sand Bar & Gill' in WaterPort. You can compete in the same quest multiple times. If you invite a friend to a quest, the invitation remains active for 24 hours. You will be unable to invite another friend to your quest until the invitation expires or your friend rejects the invite. If competing with a friend, dish requirements will be multiplied by 1.5 (rounded down). The RLC Boost If you haven't made a quest catch in over a day, using Red Love Chum will give you a 2× chance increase of catching the next required quest fish. This boost will increase the longer duration between quest catches. You'll always have an extra 1.5× boost of catching the next required fish. This 'boost' also applies to Crew Trips, however you won't see the header message shown below. Note that the boost does not guarantee catching a quest fish, merely improves your chances of catching one. There is a counter per active quest. Each quest's counter is displayed in the individual quest details page accessible from the [http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/quest Main Quest Page]. For example; Quest Started: on July 17th 2009 (5 days 10 hours 52 minutes 7 seconds ago) (quit?) Last Catch: ~23 hours ago When the RLC boost applies, you'll see a message at the top of your screen that says for example: Nice! The Red Love Chum gave me a 3x boost of catching the Emo Fish as the last quest catch was ~2 days ago. *Boosts DO NOT guarantee quest catches! Note that the fish in the message is stating the next required Quest fish - not necessarily the fish just caught. I got a boost message for a fish not on my quest... and I'm not even using Red Love Chum!! Due to an outstanding glitch, on random casts it is possible to be shown the boost message for a crew mate you have just taken on a Crew Trip who is using Red Love Chum for their current quest. Don't worry, this has not interfered with the chance for catching your own quest fish, more than the message which is normally hidden has found a way into your view. Think of it as no more than a Thank you message from your crew mate that you are helping them on their current quest! Where can I fish? You do not have to stay in WaterPort for the quests, you can fish at any location, but you do need to use the correct pole in order for that catch to count. Check out the Fish Location Chart to see what locations make good spots for your current quest. Why do Captain Trips and Tournament casts not count towards Quests? On a captain trip, you are showing your apprentice the art of wrangling and as the captain and apprentice share the fish (in terms of points), it can't be returned to BetsyLou as part of the dish hence why Captain Trips are not counted. (The real reason, of course, is that some people have many apprentices and these people would have a major advantage over those that don't. Plus, it would encourage cheating with users creating multiple accounts just to reap the benefits of multiple Captain Trips.) Tournament casts are 'catch-and-release' and as such these fish also cannot be returned to BetsyLou as part of the dish and hence are also excluded from quests. (Though the real reason is that this would discriminate against certain classes. Not all wrangler classes will utilize a quest pole in the appropriate location so those that do have a "15 casts in only 5 minutes" advantage over those that don't. Since the quests are timed with a fastest finisher leaderboard this could give some players a major advantage over others.) Fish caught on a Night Fishing trip are pooled together at the end of the excursion and the points and gold are split between the team. In the same way that the shared Captain Trips cannot be returned to BetsyLou, the same applies to Night Fishing catches. (Although there are a few wranglers that don't go on Night Fishing trips who would be at a disadvantage if such catches were allowed, the real reason is one of practicality; the current night fishing system has various technical limitations as it calculates/saves thousands of fish catches per second. Adding in additional checks for quest catches would simply add additional burden to an already over-worked area of the code.) Excluding these casts therefore removes some of the biased elements of the game and puts everyone on a level playing field. My catch didn't count! A common complaint by frustrated wranglers, however most situations can usually be explained legitimately: * Make sure you have the correct pole activated. Participating in tournaments could leave wranglers fishing for quest fish with the wrong pole without realising. The quest box will inform you if the currently active pole is the wrong one for the currently active quest and give you the option to activate the correct pole from there. For example; "Wrong pole! Activate Fancy Rifle-pole?" * For quests requiring a Miny Fish or a Miss Miny Fish, many wranglers have confused the two assuming they have a quest catch when its their counterpart they have just caught. Double check if the requirements are the breed of Miny fish you have just caught. * Due to a current glitch in the Captain's code, catching a Loafy Fish on a Captain Trip won't be parsed normally and it will described in the skippers log as a normal catch. Captain Trips, of course, are not counted towards Quest catches and hence why that catch will not count towards reducing the catch requirements. This can be confirmed as your apprentice will receive a generic Captains Trip message with no fish description with the same timestamp as the timestamp of the Loafy fish catch. Interestingly this glitch has existed since the Captains Trip functionality was introduced, but its only with the advent of Quests that wranglers are noticing this quirk. * The same glitch occurs when catching schools of Cubeys with the Cubey Incinerator. On a Captain Trip, this will look like a normal cast, but that is just a description error. Any schools not counted for the first Cubey Incinerator Quest are likely to be Captain Trips and not a normal cast. An additional benefit due to this bug is that catching the Cubeys with a captain trip will also cool down your pole. Finishing a Quest/Leaderboards After catching all the fish requirements, you must visit the Sand Bar & Gill by traveling to WaterPort. BetsyLou will reward each wrangler with the dish. Future trophies will be rewarded to users who complete the entire 4-dish quest set. Can I start a new quest before finishing an old one? It is possible to start a new quest before finishing the current quest, but only one quest will be active at any one point in time - meaning that any catches made will only go towards the currently active quest - even if you caught a fish on the correct pole. Simply start a new quest and the existing quest will become inactive. It is possible to have multiple inactive quests. You can change which quest is active by making the desired quest active from your [http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/quest Quest History list]. Note that the timer will still be ticking away on inactive quests. How Do I Quit/Leave a Quest? After creating a quest, the quest leader (Player 1) must wait two hours before deleting the quest. The invited user (Player 2) can leave the quest at any point; however, this action will remove any fish contributions Player 2 accumulated towards the quest. Player 1 must complete the quest individually, and the dish requirements will be reduced (from 1.5× to 1.0×). Note that as Player 1 started the quest, if Player 1 quits the current quest then the quest is aborted for both players. Any catches made by player 2 are not carried forward to a solo quest for Player 2. Category:Quests